Royal Shakespeare Company
Royal Shakespeare Company is a world-known British theatre company. They define their aim as “to keep modern audiences in touch with Shakespeare as our contemporary” –which means that “as well as the work of Shakespeare and his contemporaries, their repertoire includes classic plays by international dramatists and work by living writers.” The company dates back to 1875 when Charles Edward Flower launced an international campaing to establish a theatre in the town where Shakespeare was born. Since that date, the company changed its name, went through financial obstacles, reviewed its repertoire and built itself the reputation it deserves. By March 2010 productions available are Anthony and Cleopatra, As You Like It, The Comedy of Errors, Dunsinane, The Gods Weep, Hamlet, Julius Caesar, King Lear, Mathilda, Morte D’Arthur, Romeo and Juliet, and The Winter’s Tale. See:http://www.rsc.org.uk/home/default.aspx A list of notable actors from the company F. Murray Abraham Joss Ackland Steven Charalambous Roger Allam Miles Anderson Harry Andrews Francesca Annis Richard Armitage Alun Armstrong Peggy Ashcroft Eileen Atkins Ian Bannen Alan Bates Simon Russell Beale Sean Bean Nicholas Bell Paul Bettany Colin Blakely Brian Blessed Samantha Bond David Bradley Kenneth Branagh Brenda Bruce Richard Burton Simon Callow Cheryl Campbell James Chalmers Ian Charleson Tony Church Shelley Conn Brian Cox Julian Curry Cyril Cusack Niamh Cusack Sinéad Cusack Henry Ian Cusick Tim Curry Timothy Dalton Charles Dance Daniel Day-Lewis Judi Dench Simon Dormandy Roy Dotrice Amanda Drew Lindsay Duncan Mia Farrow Peter Egan Jennifer Ehle Ralph Fiennes Joseph Fiennes Emma Fielding Colin Firth Susan Fleetwood Oliver Ford Davies James Frain Philip Franks Mariah Gale Michael Gambon Romola Garai William Gaunt Colin George John Gielgud Iain Glen Julian Glover Patrick Godfrey Louise Gold Michelle Gomez Michael Goodliffe Henry Goodman Nickolas Grace Richard Griffiths Jack Gwillim Mike Gwilym Nigel Hawthorne Greg Hicks Ciarán Hinds Dustin Hoffman Ian Holm Michael Hordern Jane Horrocks Will Houston Alan Howard Gareth Hunt Geoffrey Hutchings Barrie Ingham Jeremy Irons Glenda Jackson Derek Jacobi Emrys James Tony Jay Michael Jayston Barbara Jefford Alex Jennings Richard Johnson Griffith Jones Alexis Kanner Charles Kay Geoffrey Keen Katherine Kelly Ben Kingsley Alex Kingston Michael Kitchen Peter Land Jane Lapotaire Jude Law Josie Lawrence Vivien Leigh Barbara Leigh-Hunt Anton Lesser Damian Lewis John Lithgow Cherie Lunghi Patti LuPone Alec McCowen Sylvester McCoy Ian McDiarmid Ian McKellen Leo McKern Art Malik Daniel Massey Helen Mirren Julian Morris Carey Mulligan Eve Myles John Nettles Gary Oldman Lord Laurence Olivier Peter O'Toole David Oyelowo Richard Pasco Trevor Peacock Bob Peck Michael Pennington Edward Petherbridge Siân Phillips Ronald Pickup Tim Pigott-Smith Eric Porter Mike Pratt Jonathan Pryce Hugh Quarshie Anthony Quayle Diana Quick Michael Redgrave Vanessa Redgrave Siobhan Redmond Roger Rees Ian Richardson Miles Richardson Joely Richardson Ralph Richardson Alan Rickman Diana Rigg David Rintoul Linus Roache Norman Rodway Paul Rogers Clifford Rose Mark Rylance Paul Scofield Fiona Shaw Sebastian Shaw Antony Sher John Shrapnel Donald Sinden Timothy Spall Walter Sparrow Elizabeth Spriggs Robert Stephens Toby Stephens Juliet Stevenson Patrick Stewart Mark Strong Imogen Stubbs David Suchet Janet Suzman Tilda Swinton David Tennant Ellen Terry John Thaw Gareth Thomas David Threlfall Frances de la Tour Herbert Beerbohm Tree Dorothy Tutin Margaret Tyzack Harriet Walter Derek Waring David Warner Zoë Wanamaker Dennis Waterman Ruby Wax Samuel West Michael Williams Nicol Williamson Penelope Wilton Clive Wood John Wood John Woodvine Irene Worth Mary Ure Susannah York Category:Staging